<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>omg, they were shirtmates! by lonereedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957795">omg, they were shirtmates!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonereedy/pseuds/lonereedy'>lonereedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, CATG, Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, Happy Birthday Tweek, M/M, Movie Theatre, confident Craig, confident tweek, creek - Freeform, galaxy shirt au, making out with someone you've known less than an hour, meet cute, self-indulgent silliness, shirtmate au, short sweet and stupid, that shirtmates fic nobody asked for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonereedy/pseuds/lonereedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig waits until the tickling sensation in his throat has passed, then he points with very little subtlety at the blond stranger from earlier. “His shirt,” he whispers, “look at the sleeves.”</p><p>The other three all turn their gaze to the guy, then look back at Craig. It’s Jimmy who gets it first, letting out a long, low whistle.</p><p>“W-w-well, well,” he smirks, “and they were <i>shirtmates</i>!”</p><p>Token’s quick to add, “Shirtmates that were once galaxies apart.”</p><p>*~*~</p><p>Or, the fic where the universe points Craig in the direction of his shirtmate - the cute blond in the black shirt complete with galaxy print sleeves...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Red/Kevin Stoley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>omg, they were shirtmates!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is what happens when you really want to write a fic for Tweek's birthday, but can't come up with anything...so you rely on a <a href="https://lonereedy.tumblr.com/post/626428375503978496/homopower-theghostofsomethingorother">tumblr post</a> and end up typing until the early hours. This is very stupid and possibly disastrously ooc, but hopefully lighthearted and cute too! I hope you enjoy it even just a little bit.</p><p>Happy Birthday Tweek :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, dude!” Clyde shouts at Craig from the front of the room, where he’s perched on Token’s broad shoulders, “We need another extra-large butter bucket!”</p><p>It isn’t often that Craig thanks his genetics for his imposing height, but right now, packed like a sardine in the Bijou movie theatre’s snack line, he’s glad to be a head higher than everyone else. He raises his middle finger higher than the crowd, because fuck Clyde’s bottomless pit of a stomach, but he’ll splurge this time to keep Clyde’s mouth occupied through a movie he’s been dying to watch for <i>months</i>.</p><p>Clyde’s the type who just does not shut up when they watch a movie.</p><p>
  <i>Did you see that?</i></p><p>
  <i>She’s hot.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh my Goddd, seriously?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I knew he was the bad guy, he’s British.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Craig, do you think-</i>
</p><p>His perfect movie-Clyde impersonations stop when a flash of familiar purple, pink and blue swirls catches his eye. He briefly looks down at his t-shirt of choice: a galaxy print tee he owned way before the fad came and went. He was sure he’d ordered a fully printed shirt, but when it arrived the sleeves were black. It wasn’t a big deal, so Craig decided to keep it, and it’s the perfect garment to wear for viewing a sci-fi epic.</p><p>But as he scans the front of the line again, he can’t quite believe it. A guy with long, wild hair –unsuccessfully pinned back in neon and already escaping two low, curly pigtails – is shuffling towards the snack counter wearing <i>Craig’s</i> sleeves on his otherwise black tee.</p><p>If only the line wasn’t so long and the room so over-crowded, Craig would take a closer look; try and joke with galaxy sleeve boy about the coincidence.</p><p>By the time Craig makes it to the front of the queue, the messy-haired, cute blond is long gone. That’s…disappointing. Craig finds his mind wandering as he counts out his change. It was a split second “oh, look at that” scenario. Something he’ll forget about as soon as he takes his seat in the theatre.</p><p>So why the fuck is the guy’s silhouette still so vivid? Is he really still a bit pissed off that Amazon sent him the wrong shirt? Or is it because the guy <i>in</i> the matching shirt is admittedly Craig’s type?</p><p>He tucks the two extra-large popcorn buckets under one arm and carries the drinks holder in his free hand, doing his best to navigate around the hordes of excited sci-fi fans in the lobby without spilling anything.</p><p>“You’re the best, Craig,” Clyde whoops as he makes it through unscathed, leaning up on his tiptoes to inhale the buckets’ delicious buttery smell. “This is gonna be <i>bitchin’</i>, dudes!”</p><p>Craig’s quiet as he follows the duo into Room A, to where Jimmy’s saved them their seats in the middle of the back row using one of his crutches.</p><p>Clyde sits his backpack on his knees and slowly zips it open. “Help yourselves, gentlemen,” he grins, unveiling bags of Cheesy Poofs and packets of Skittles.</p><p>“Geez, Clyde, you’d think we never feed you,” Token teases, grabbing a bag of Cheesy Poofs.</p><p>“I’m good, thanks,” Craig mumbles as he takes a sip of his coke. The person sitting in front of Jimmy stands up to let somebody pass, and Craig swallows too early in recognition. He starts awkwardly coughing and spluttering, with Clyde unhelpfully smacking him on the back.</p><p>“Y-you okay, Cr-Craig?"</p><p>“Mm-hmm.”</p><p>“We know you’re excited, but take it easy,” Token adds in jest, although the hand on Craig’s arm tenses.</p><p>Craig waits until the tickling sensation in his throat has passed, then he points with very little subtlety at the blond stranger from earlier. “His shirt,” he whispers, “look at the sleeves.”</p><p>The other three all turn their gaze to the guy, then look back at Craig. It’s Jimmy who gets it first, letting out a long, low whistle.</p><p>“W-w-well, well,” he smirks, “and they were <i>shirtmates</i>!”</p><p>Token’s quick to add, “Shirtmates that were once galaxies apart.”</p><p>They high five as Clyde spends another minute puzzling it out.</p><p>“Oooooooh,” he shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth, “niiiiice. You should say ‘hi’.”</p><p>“<i>What?</i> Why?”</p><p>“This meeting…it’s in the stars, man!” Clyde pokes Craig’s galaxy-covered chest, “If you won’t do it, we will! Jimmy!”</p><p>“On it,” Jimmy leans forward and taps galaxy sleeve boy on the back before Craig can stop him. He glares at Clyde, who shrugs unapologetically as he rips open a bag of Cheesy Poofs.</p><p>“You can thank us later, Craig. Clearly, you’re meant to be together. The universe said so.”</p><p>The blond turns around with a start, “<i>Gah!</i>”</p><p> “S-s-sorry to bother you, but we think you’re our friend’s other half.”</p><p>Jimmy thumbs in Craig’s direction, and blue eyes meet green. Galaxy sleeve boy twitches as his lips curve up into a smile.</p><p>“I think you have my sleeves,” Craig manages to say just before the lights go out and the curtains across the screen start to open. The familiar beeps and instrumental music are drowned out as the audience start chattering excitedly over the trailers. The blond simply raises an eyebrow, then whips his head back to the screen.</p><p>“Smooth, Romeo,” Clyde snickers as he devours his chips.</p><p>“<i>Fuck off</i>.”</p><p>Once the trailers finish, the audience starts to quieten down again. The movie rating flashes up and the butterflies in Craig’s stomach all take flight at once. He tries not to blink and miss anything as the opening shots of scenery pull him into the universe. He holds his breath, coke in hand forgotten, as space fills the screen.</p><p>Clusters of stars glitter faintly above and below. A distant planet slowly draws into view, but it’s the inky black expanse swirled with purple and green hues that fills the deep longing in Craig’s chest.</p><p>It’s just so goddamn beautiful.</p><p>Arrakis’ dunes sparkle under the darkness, below constellations too far from Earth to be known and named. Craig wonders what it would be like to lay back in the sand and stare up into the wide-open sky dotted with unfamiliar stars and planets and nebulas.</p><p>His t-shirt’s galaxy print doesn’t even come <i>close</i> to this.</p><p>A quick glance to his left confirms that galaxy sleeve boy is equally entranced. It takes him a couple of minutes to realize he’s still staring at the back of the blond’s head like a creep.</p><p><i>Get it together</i>, he scolds himself, turning his attention back to the movie. Craig settles back in his seat and dips his hand into Clyde’s popcorn bucket, unsurprised to find a quarter of the contents already eaten.</p><p>Soon, everyone is pulled into the action. Craig’s half-finished coke sits by his feet. Clyde, for the most part, is blissfully quiet. He gasps and <i>ahhhhs</i> and jumps with the rest of the audience, and only mumbles, <i>“Mm-hmm, Zendaya’s smokin’,”</i> once before Craig shuts him down with his scowl-and-finger combo.</p><p>They’re almost half-way in when there’s a bit of commotion near the front. Two ushers flank a burly guy as they ascend the stairs, and from the sound of it he’s been running his mouth the minute they got him out of his seat.</p><p>“Hey, get your hands off me, I’ll sue,” the voice is instantly familiar, and Craig’s rolling his eyes as Eric Cartman tries to argue against being thrown out of the theatre.</p><p>“Sir, you know it’s against the law to record-”</p><p>“I wasn’t recording anything,” Cartman hisses, “you know what, this movie sucks balls anyway. Screw you guys, I’m going home.”</p><p>There’s a brief cheer as the doors slam shut behind the obstinate asshole, and Craig turns back just in time to see galaxy sleeve boy shaking his head in disgust.</p><p>“What a jackass,” he groans to his dark-haired seat mate, who nods in return.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Craig to get sucked back in to the movie, and he feels like he hasn’t even blinked when the credits start rolling.</p><p> “Wow,” Token stretches out his arms, cringing at the pop, “that was <i>so</i> worth it.”</p><p>“Def-i-nitely,” Clyde agrees, “I mean, even if it sucked, I wanted to see Chani.”</p><p>“Live up to your expectations, sp-sp-space nerd?” Jimmy asks, bringing Craig back down to Earth.</p><p>Craig’s slow to respond, still soaking it all in. He rubs at his dry eyes, back protesting at the position he’d sunk into for the last forty minutes, but he feels refreshed and reassured. They didn’t fuck it up.</p><p>“Arrakis was just as I pictured. Dry and desolate and <i>deadly</i>.”</p><p>“I thought you’d have more pleasant things to say about the <i>scenery</i>,” Clyde teases, jabbing a finger at the retreating back of galaxy sleeve boy. “Better hurry up, spaceman,” he jostles Craig with a surprising amount of urgency.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jimmy adds, stuffing his empty packets of contraband into Clyde’s backpack, “aren’t you going to say fa-fa-fa- goodbye to your <i>better half</i>?”</p><p>Craig wants to ignore their bullshit, but he really does want to say something to the cute boy wearing <i>his</i> sleeves.</p><p>Luckily, being sat at the back makes for easy access in and out, and the other movie-goers are mindful to let Jimmy out safely. The four of them saunter into the lobby to find the blond waiting outside the men’s room.</p><p>“Go for it, big guy,” Clyde pulls Craig forward with the cheeriest smile on his face, “strike whilst he’s alone!”</p><p>The blond looks up as they approach. “Oh, <i>nngh</i>! It’s you!”</p><p>Clyde’s quick to make introductions, pointing at himself first, “Clyde, and this giant doofus is Craig. I think he spent half the movie staring at a different kind of space.”</p><p>“<i>Clyde</i>”, Craig hisses. “<i>Quit it!</i>”</p><p>“By that, I mean he’s gay. Super-duper-triple-dog gay.”</p><p>Craig groans at the childhood reference and elbows Clyde, but the soft laughter escaping the other guy’s pretty, chapstick-coated lips is music to his ears.</p><p>“What?” The blond grins, “In that <i>straight man</i> shirt? Get out!”</p><p>“Oh, he’s out all right,” Clyde adds, wiggling his eyebrows, “Waaaay out.”</p><p>“Thanks, wingman,” Craig deadpans, “I think I can take it from here.”</p><p>Clyde shoots finger guns at them both, then walks backwards to where Token and Jimmy are watching from a safe distance.</p><p>“Sorry about him,” Craig huffs, “dropped on his head as a baby.”</p><p>“It’s cool; your friend’s funny. I’m Tweek,” he holds out his hand awkwardly, “nice to meet you, Craig.”</p><p>They shake hands, Craig finding himself unwilling to let go. Up close and in better lighting, he can see the blond’s face clearly. He admires the trail of freckles dotted across Tweek’s button nose. His eyes are a startling bright blue and framed by long lashes, though the purple creases beneath hint of too many all-nighters.</p><p>“Likewise, <i>shirtmate,</i>” Craig grins. “So, what did you think? I was blown away.”</p><p>“They nailed the worldbuilding,” Tweek agrees, “I was worried they’d try to pack too much in to stay faithful, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah, a good decision to go with half the book. And what did your fr-, the guy you came with, think?”</p><p>Tweek flushes slightly, “This was a birthday present from Kevin. We both really wanted to see this movie.”</p><p>“Oh,” Craig falters a little. Shit. Tweek came with his <i>boyfriend</i>. Now this won’t be awkward at all when fucking <i>Kevin</i> comes back to catch him lamely flirting with his partner.</p><p>“He loved it, but <i>nngh</i> of course he’s going to be comparing it with Star Wars for the next year. He’s a super fan. At this point, if anything has space in it, he <i>has</i> to see it.”</p><p>“He’s a space nut, then?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm, we both are,” Tweek smiles, “there’s just something about looking up and thinking how vast everything out there is. How small we are.”</p><p>Craig wants to tell Tweek how much he agrees with that statement, but then the one and only Kevin shows up and slings an arm around Tweek’s shoulder.</p><p>“Ready to go, birthday boy?”</p><p>“It’s your birthday <i>today</i>?” Craig splutters, feeling even more of a twit. Not only was he trying to flirt with a taken man, he’s doing it on the guy’s birthday. Not cool. He has to retreat.</p><p>Tweek nods, “Yep. We’re heading back to mine for a party. Ah, this is Kevin. Kevin, Craig.”</p><p>Instead of offering a handshake, Kevin greets him with a Vulcan salute. Craig resists the urge to flip him off.</p><p>“Cool shirt, dude,” Kevin spots the similarities between the two and lights up like a Christmas tree, “you guys match up.”</p><p><i>No shit</i>, Craig thinks, a touch spikily. They’re the ones dressed like a couple. It blows that he doesn’t even stand a chance.</p><p>“We were just talking about the movie,” Tweek says with a slight frown. It’s as if he can sense the tension coming off Craig in waves.</p><p>Kevin, on the other hand, clearly hasn’t noticed anything, “It was pretty awesome. I think I’m going to make some amendments to my stillsuit. They looked so much better than the glimpses in the trailer.”</p><p>“I-I should…get back to my friends,” Craig awkwardly jabs a thumb in their direction, and sensing a teammate in danger, Token starts walking over. “Enjoy the party.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Tweek gives Kevin the side-eye, almost as if to say ‘shoo, can’t you see we’re busy’, and Craig’s torn between just leaving them or hanging on for whatever titbits Tweek’s willing to throw his way. Maybe he’s not as taken as Craig first thought.</p><p>“It’s gonna be sweet,” Kevin grins, pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting faster than anyone Craig’s ever seen. “Red’s setting off shortly.”</p><p>“Shame she couldn’t come with us,” Tweek adds, then he leans towards Craig, “his girlfriend isn’t as much of as a fan as we are.”</p><p>
  <i>Wait a minute.</i>
</p><p>“Kevin’s…bi?”</p><p>“Nope, straight as an arrow!” Tweek laughs, “Why? You thought me and him were…?”</p><p>Craig feels like pulling his chullo down over his face. A friendly pat on the arm alerts him to Token’s presence at his side. “Given him your number yet?”</p><p>“Until about a second ago, I thought he came with his boyfriend. So, no.”</p><p>“I’m single,” Tweek adds, twirling a finger around one of his loosened pigtails. “And super-duper-<i>quadruple</i>-dog gay.”</p><p>Token almost chokes on his laughter, slapping Craig on the back, “What did we tell you? The shirts are a sign. He’s perfect!” He stretches out his hand, ever the gracious gentleman after years of hosting house parties, “I’m Token.”</p><p>Tweek firmly shakes Token’s hand. “Tweek. That’s Kevin,” he offers, as Kevin seems lost in his own conversation. “We’re heading off to my place for my birthday tonight. You and your friends are welcome to join us, if…you don’t already have plans?”</p><p>“Oh?! Happy Birthday, man. Sure, if you’re cool with it? I can give Clyde a ride with me and Jimmy – the one in yellow. Craig has his own car.”</p><p>Tweek waves back at Clyde and Jimmy, who return the greeting with double the intensity. Then, he nudges Kevin and whispers something too low for Craig to hear.</p><p>The concerned <i>“Are you sure?”</i> from Kevin has Craig intrigued, but Token seems to have caught on.</p><p>“Try not to suck his face off at a red light, okay?”</p><p>“<i>What?!</i> You guys are the worst wingmen.” Craig groans, schooling his face back into what he hopes is a charming smile when Tweek turns back to them.</p><p>He’s wringing his band-aid covered hands nervously. “Craig, is it okay if I ride with you?”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Craig replies in earnest, feeling around for his keys.</p><p>He thanks the stars that he’d just vacuumed the Pinto out this morning, taking a whole hour to get it back to an acceptable state of cleanliness. Not counting the ten minutes he spent cursing Clyde for all the crumbs under the seats and an unidentifiable sticky substance lurking in the glove compartment. He’d polished it until it shone, proud to have saved up for his own transportation since eighth grade and determined to keep it in pristine condition.</p><p>“Red’s gonna be ten minutes,” Kevin pipes up, “she said you guys can go back first. There’s plenty of parking at Tweek’s.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kev,” Tweek grins, bumping his friend at the hip, “the galaxy is in your debt.”</p><p>The pair share mischievous smiles, and Craig finds himself enraptured by the adorable blond, then Tweek latches onto Craig’s arm, tugging him down so that he doesn’t have to stand on his tiptoes. “Shall we, <i>shirtmate</i>?”</p><p>“See you there,” Token chuckles, already feeling like the third wheel as Kevin disappears outside to wait for his girlfriend.</p><p>Clyde and Jimmy make kissy faces and rude gestures behind the love-struck pair, receiving a lackluster finger from Craig and a cheeky tongue out from Tweek, who marches Craig out of the theatre with a skip in his step.</p><p>They make idle conversation on the walk to Craig’s Pinto, ultimately ending up where it all started – with the galaxy shirts.</p><p>“I wasn’t even going to wear this today,” Tweek exclaims as he clambers into the front seat. “I spilt coffee down my birthday shirt and had to change.”</p><p>Craig shoves his cell into the cupholder and adjusts his rear-view mirror. “Then I guess we’re lucky the universe is on our side.”</p><p>“Would you still have talked to me…without the tee?” Tweek asks suddenly, hands gripping at the edge of his seat as Craig starts the car. </p><p>“Of course,” Craig hides his wince behind a cough, deciding not to elaborate on his weakness for small, cute blonds, “the shirt was just a convenient ice-breaker.”</p><p>“<i>Reeeally?</i>” Tweek stresses, though his eyes are playful, “’Cos I’m really hoping to bag a date just so I can steal your shirt and make mine complete.”</p><p>“So that was your masterplan all along,” Craig pretends to be horrified, almost crunching his gears as he reverses out of the space. “Though I’m flattered by your good taste.”</p><p>“Hey, those who dress together, stay together, right?”</p><p>“I have <i>never</i> heard of that before, but who am I to question fate?”</p><p>They wait for Token to pull up behind them, then Tweek gives Craig directions to his place. They hit a red light, and Token’s teasing has Craig flushing to match, not helped by the sneaky hand that is resting on his thigh. Tweek’s staring out of the passenger window, looking very pleased with himself.</p><p>“Hey, uh- I never said it before, but…Happy Birthday, Tweek,” Craig mumbles as the lights turn green.</p><p>“Thanks Craig,” Tweek whispers, even though they are the only two in the car, “it means a lot that you’re coming over when we’re practically strangers. It’s not much of a party really, just some of my school friends, copious amounts of shitty alcohol and party games. My colleague Kenny may show up as a strip-o-gram at some point, but that’s about as exciting as it gets.”</p><p>“I’d be an idiot to turn down a chance to get my sleeves back,” Craig grins, and the hand on his thigh slaps him softly, “but I should be thanking you for the invitation.”</p><p>They cross over into North Park, Token’s car following close behind, and Tweek directs them to park up on a wide, leafy street. Craig pulls the Pinto in as tight to the kerb as he dares, then puts it in park. Token turns in behind them, his sleek Mercedes looking like a young stallion behind an aging donkey.</p><p>“Well, we’re here,” Tweek waves his hands at the brownstone complex across the road. “Craig…”</p><p>Tweek places his hands on Craig’s shoulders, electric blue eyes slowly moving from Craig’s shirt to his face, cheeks dusted pink. Craig’s heart’s thudding as if he’s run a marathon, though his hands move on their own to cover Tweek’s.</p><p>“If I’m reading this wrong, or being too forward, I-”</p><p>“The birthday boy wants a kiss?” Craig cuts in, rubbing comforting circles on Tweek’s hands. “That’s a gift I’m happy to give.”</p><p>“Very generous of you,” Tweek giggles, edging ever closer until his nose is pressed against Craig’s cheek. “I’d better thank my lucky stars.”</p><p>Craig holds his breath as Tweek gently presses a kiss at the corner of his mouth. The hands on his shoulders are shaking, but there’s confidence in the way Tweek teases his lips.</p><p>“You know, I always give more than one present,” Craig says, relishing in the little sound that escapes Tweek’s parted lips, “and I save the best till last.”</p><p>He hooks his hands under Tweek’s armpits and pulls him with little difficulty onto his lap, intrigued by how Tweek curves and flexes his body to avoid accidentally bumping into the gear stick or handbrake. A question for another time. Their lips meet properly; Craig’s dry and chapped, Tweek’s soft and coffee-scented. Wisps of stray blond hair brush against Craig’s cheek as he continues his taste test of the boy in the galaxy sleeves.</p><p>The cheers and wolf whistles outside his window confirms that the others are enjoying the show, until Mama Token pulls them away to give the pair some privacy.</p><p>Tweek pulls back slowly, running his tongue over chapstick-smudged lips, “You know, there’s a better way to reunite our shirts as one.” He relaxes bonelessly against Craig’s chest, tucking his head under Craig’s chin. He almost purrs like a contented house cat when Craig’s fingers curl into his hair to lightly scratch at his scalp. </p><p>“Better not be late to your own party, birthday boy,” Craig smiles lazily, making no effort to move either Tweek or himself.</p><p>He gets a disgruntled groan from under the mop of blond curls, “Five more minutes. How are you so cosy?”</p><p>Craig shrugs, “Must be the shirt.”</p><p>Tweek hums in agreement. “Never underestimate the power of a galaxy shirt.”</p><p>They sit in Craig’s Pinto for at least another ten minutes, wrapped in each other, matching shirts pressed together. Red and Kevin pull up in Red’s convertible and make small talk with the others whilst they wait, but Tweek and Craig are floating in their own space right now. The silence is warm and comfortable, and Craig could easily fall asleep in his car with Tweek draped over him, until eventually the blond opens his mouth.</p><p>“The book’s still better.”</p><p>Craig smiles.</p><p>“<i>Fuck yeah</i>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! </p><p>This was very self-indulgent (and I really wanted to use that title for a fic at some point). Kudos to anyone who knows the name of the movie they went to see!! This fic was supposed to end at the movie theatre, so please excuse the drop in quality as my mind refused to end it, ha ha! I'm still nervous every time I hit that 'post' button, but I wanted to celebrate Tweek's birthday. Hope you are all keeping safe and well during these uncertain times :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>